


Dog Days

by cloverfield



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gratuitous Russian, I Want The K, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Nicholas Spark Eat Your Heart Out, Viktor with a K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: I want the K: Kiss in the Rain“A storm? Viktor, this isn’t astorm- this is just summer. You’ll know what a storm looks like the next time we get a typhoon.” One hand slicked back dark, dripping hair as Yuuri huffed a humid laugh, smiling wistfully at the veiling torrent that bucketed down beyond the edge of the awning. “This won’t last very long - we can wait it out if you want, or we can try and make a run for it.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the 'I want the K' kissing meme over on tumblr. Just like a Nicholas Spark novel!

“Maybe we should have brought an umbrella,” mused Viktor, peering out from under the awning. Sheets of water, grey and shimmering in the sunlight, pealed down as though from God’s own fountain. More rain, cool and ticklish, dripped from the curtain of his sopping fringe as he flicked it back.

“You think?” muttered Yuuri, squeezing out the ends of his t-shirt - and pointlessly so, considering Makkachin decided now was as good a time as any to shake herself furiously, and dousing them both in dog-water.

“Ah! _Makkachin_!” The exasperated cry made Viktor laugh almost as much as the sight of Yuuri attempting a scowl; he’d never been particularly good at scolding anyone, let alone a four-legged friend panting happily up at them both with cocked head and lolling tongue. And true to form, Makkachin’s dark, pleading eyes won Yuuri over just as quickly as the kiss of her wet nose against his palm, buckling him down to his knees as quickly as his scowl faded.

“Well, now we all smell like wet dog,” sighed Yuuri, crouching down to scritch at floppy, sodden ears. “You just had to share with us, huh girl?”

Viktor chuckled. “Well, we won’t for much longer - we’ll get a shower as soon as we head back into the storm.” And then a bath as soon as they got home, hopefully. Rain was nice and all, but hot towels fresh and fluffy from Yu-topia’s dryer were even _better_.

Yuuri looked up, fingers still tangled in wet poodle curls and eyebrows quirked against the water that dripped down his forehead. “A storm? Viktor, this isn’t a _storm_ \- this is just summer. You’ll know what a storm looks like the next time we get a typhoon.” One hand slicked back dark, dripping hair as Yuuri huffed a humid laugh, smiling wistfully at the veiling torrent that bucketed down beyond the edge of the awning. “This won’t last very long - we can wait it out if you want, or we can try and make a run for it.”

Makkachin, slipping free from under Yuuri’s hands, surged forth to the edge of their tiny shelter, snuffling at the ground as her paws splashed in dripping pools of run-off.

Viktor snorted. “Makkachin is voting for the run, I suppose.” The chuffing _woof_ was answer enough even without the enthusiastic tail-wagging. “Well, моя любовь - shall we?”

Yuuri’s hand was wet and cool and slightly rough in his own as Viktor hauled him upright (mud wiped from his leggings, stray bits of leaf and bark that had tangled into Makkachin’s fur, the blister on his palm from their weight training) but it was no less sure, those fingers tangling with his own as though they had every right to - which they certainly did.

“You want to race back?” asked Yuuri, his smile warm and those beautiful eyes soft with amusement. He hadn’t let go of Viktor’s hand.

Viktor laughed. “Are you crazy? I’ll either come last or drown - I can’t outrun the both of you!” There was something - or rather, _many_ things - to be said about having a younger man with greater stamina for a lover, but Viktor had learned to pick his battles.

“So we’re gonna walk back, then?” God, it was _lovely_ when Yuuri smiled like that - grinning and wide, teeth bare and those lusciously plump lips curling with a laugh. The urge to kiss him was nigh irresistible - but Yuuri was still talking, crowing and cheeky, and Viktor had a better idea. “I thought you wanted a _shower_ , not a swim - ack, _Viktor-!!_ ”

The offended squeak as Viktor grabbed him in a hugging headlock was delightful, the pealing laughter all the more so, and the both of them tumbled out from under the awning as Viktor reeled backwards, Makkachin barking in excitement as the deluge crashed down over them both in a shivering torrent.

His солнышко was _still_ laughing, heavy beads of water shattering on the bridge of his nose and speckling eyelashes with shimmering droplets, and when Viktor swooped down to kiss him, the rain was as sweet and as cool as Yuuri’s lips were warm and eager against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> моя любовь = my love  
> солнышко = sunshine
> 
> Being kissed in the rain is actually quite nice, provided you have a towel nearby. If you're lucky enough to have the opportunity, I say go for it.


End file.
